Warriors, Icekits destiney
by zoeboo61
Summary: Icekit was born in Shadow clan when something goes wrong, Icekit discovers secrets she might regret...
1. Playing to rough

**Chapter** **1**

**Play to rough**

Icekit felt the warm rays of newleaf on her pelt as her mother bathed her, she could feel the sandpaper tongue going between her ears and down her chest.

"mom stop!" Jaykit complained as Icekits mother's tongue hit his face, and he fell over.

Icekit giggled at him "you look like a fur ball that got soaked in water!" she teased.

"oh yeah" he said challengingly. Icekit just nodded and prepared for a fight. Jaykit jumped at her; Icekit just stepped to one side as her brother fell to the ground hitting the dirt. Icekit was laughing historically at him.

"think your so funny" he mubbled "wait until i'm a warrior! then you'll be running to mommy" he tensed again.

Icekit rolled her eyes and said "and hedgehogs can fly" Jaykit leaped at her again, this time Icekit was batting him with her claws sheathed. Jaykit tried to hit her back but he couldn't touch her. A growl raised up from his throat. Jaykit unsheathed his claws and hit Icekit to the ground; Jaykit clawed Icekits flank.

"Jaykit!" Dawnwhisper, their mother, yelped. She grabbed jaykit and called Blackrose the medicine cat to come. Blackrose ruched into the den, she had a worried face on.

"are the kits ok!? did an adder get them? did they eat a deathberry? did one stop breathing? did you step on one?" she asked very fast.

"Blackrose clam down! Jaykit just scratched up Icekit that's all, nothing to worry about" Dawnwhisper said soothingly.

Blackrose sniffed Icekit. "That's a bad scratch on your flank, come to my den for herbs" Blackrose flicked her tail meaning for Icekit to follow. Icekit almost stumbled over her paws when she went into the clearing. Almost every warrior was out and ready to go onto morning patrol.

**i know its short but i need knew warrior, apprentice, med cat, clan, and leader names! please get them in soon!**


	2. Nightpaw

**Chapter 2**

Icekit saw the clearing when she headed for Blackrose's den, Icekit saw Frostpaw and waved. Frostpaw was Icekits best friend, Frostpaw got out of the nursery only about a moon ago, 3 more days until icekit was a apprentice! Icekit also saw Nightpaw, the sleek tabby tom was picking a vole out of the fresh kill pile. Icekit felt all warm in the inside every time she saw him. Icekit really liked him, but didn't have the guts to tell him that.

Once Icekit was in the med den blackrose headed for the medicine stock pile. Icekit could hear Blackrose mummbling to herself.

"maybe some mouse bile, no that's for elders, maybe some coltsfoot. ugh! no-" Icekit tuned her out and kept watching Nightpaw.

"AHA, horsetail!" Blackrose rubbed it on Icekits wound, it stung but icekit was focused on Nightpaw. "alright Icekit you can go back to the nursery now." Blackrose nudged Icekit out of her den and into the clearing. Icekit padded up to Nightpaw.

"hey" she said happily.

"oh hey Icekit! i was just going to go training, i wish you could come, it would be a lot funner with you..." his voice trailed off and then came back. "i just can't wait until you are an apprentice like me" he said.

"yeah, me to." Icekit was nevace but said it "would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"of course i would" Nightpaw repiled. As they were walking out of the camp, Icekit could feel Nightpaws tail intertwine with hers, she smiled grimly as they padded away.


	3. Jaykit

**Chapter 3**

Once Nightpaw and Icekit were done with their walk, they shared tongues. Icekit could hear Nightpaw mumbling to himself, but couldn't make out the words.

"whats the matter?" Icekit said between licks. Nightpaw just shook his head. "there must be something on your mind" Icekit stopped licking him and looking into his eyes.

"it's nothing, honest" he grunted. Icekit narrowed her eyes. She sighed.

"does it make you uncomfortable because i am still a kit" Nightpaw looked pained but nodded slowly. Icekit had sorrow in her eyes as she walked away from him.

"Icekit wait!" Nightpaw ran up to her. "your almost an apprentice, so whats the big deal" Icekit manged a smile.

"Thank you Nightpaw" Icekit nuzzled his pelt. "I need to go to sleep, see you in the morning" Icekit whispered. Nightpaw nodded.

"until then" He breathed.

Icekit padded into the nusery, she curled her tail over her paws and lay down. before icekit could close her eyes Jaykit nudged her.

"what" she grunted, Icekit looked up and gasped, her brother had a scratch on his muzzle and was limping on a paw. "what happened?" Icekit said worriedly.

"I saw a squirrel in a tree" he started. "and climbed the tree to go and get it, and i fell out" he whispered. Jaykit got closer to the ground. "my apprentice ceremony is delayed for a moon" he whispered. Icekit gasped.

"that's horrible!" Icekit nuzzled Jaykit for comfort, but he just pushed her away.

Icekit snuggled up next to her mother and fell asleep.


	4. Apprentice

**Chapter 4**

Icekit could feel Dawnwhisper nudge her awake.

"Today is your apprentice ceremony. oh Icekit, look at you! your have bed head!" her mother started to lick Icekit rapidly.

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the old oak for a clan meeting" Oakstar bellowed. Almost all the cats in the clan came. Nightpaw smiled at Icekit, she grinned back. Jaykit padded up beneath the oak with his tail down, and head hung in shame.

"Icekit, please step fourth" Oakstar mewed.

Icekit padded forward. Her paws felt tingled as she did. All eyes were on her. Icekit tried not to tremble with all the cats cheerful looks.

"Icekit" Oakstar started "do you swear to be loyal to this clan until the day of your death?" Oakstar asked.

Icekit nodded. "I do"

"then by the powers of Starclan, your name will be Icepaw. You will carry on with this name until your receive your warrior name, Brightflame, please step fourth" Brightflame did as he was told.

"Brightflame, will you take on this apprentice and show her our warrior ways? Teach her the life of Starclan and show her the warrior code?"

"I do" Brightflame retorted.

"then by the power of Starclan, i grant you this apprentice. Train her well Brightflame" Brightflame padded up to Icepaw and touched noses with her.

Icepaw got congratulated. "Icepaw! Icepaw!" the clan cheered. Nightpaw was the loudest of them all.


	5. The prophecy

**Chapter 5**

Icepaw curled up next to Nightpaw, her tail touched her nose as she drifted into sleep.

Icepaw drempt of a forest, rich of prey. Icepaw snuck around a tree, there she saw a mouse. Icepaw went into a hunting crouch and waited. She unsheathed her claws and got ready to pounce.

"Hello, Icepaw" a voice said. Icepaw whipped around. There standing in front of Icepaw was a beautiful gray she-cat.

"Who are you" Icepaw said challengingly. Icepaw unsheathed her claws and got ready for a fight.

"Not an enemy" The voice said calmly.

Icepaw narrowed her eyes. Was this cat trying to trick her?

"My name is Grayheart, i used to live in Thunderclan, just like you" Grayheart started. "I came here to tell you something" Icepaw perked her ears to listen carefully. "A dark force is coming" Grayheart warned. "Thunderclan will lose, there is nothing you can do but run" Grayheart hissed. "Tell your clan the words i told you, if you don't, the cats you love the most will fall, the leaders will parish, the warriors will die" Grayheart came closer to Icepaws ears. "Apprentices will die painfully in your eyes"

Icepaw gazed at the she-cat. "Where am I"

"Starclan, but your time here is up. It is time for you to return to your clan and tell them before it is to late" Grayheart started to fade.

"Wait!" Icepaw wailed. "When, why, where at?! Please, come back!" Icepaw ran forward, but Grayheart was gone. Icepaw could feel her paws go numb, her breathing softened. Icepaw woke up in her nest with a jolt. Nightpaw raised his head.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Icepaw stared into his eyes with worry, she remembered the words that Grayheart had told her. _Apprentices will die painfully in your_ eyes._  
_Icepaw shook her head. "No I'm not ok, i must talk to Oakstar" Icepaw got to her paws and ran into Oakstar's den. He was in the corner sharing tongues with Rustheart.

"What is it Icepaw" Oakstar asked.

"A dream" Icepaw replied.

Oakstar narrowed his eyes and nudged Rustheart out of his nest. Rustheart whispered something in his ear and padded out of the den.

"Alright what is it this time?" Icepaw spilled the whole thing. Oakstar gazed in astonishment when she mentioned Grayheart.

"Grayheart" He echoed. "She talked to you?"

Icepaw nodded. "But that's not impotent, the clan is in danger" Icepaw glared at her leader.

Oakstar nodded in agreement. "This could happen at anytime. We must prepare our warriors" Oakstar got up; Icepaw blocked his path.

"remember the dream, warriors will die, i don't want blood to be spilled" Icepaw hissed. Oakstar backed up and thought.

"Well, we should call the other clans, they could help. At the gathering tonight, you will announce the prophecy" Oakstar padded past Icepaw and onto the old oak.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the old oak for a clan meeting!" Oakstar bellowed. The cats came forth to hear their leaders words.

"Icepaw had a dream last night, it was a prophecy. Warriors will die, Thunderclan will fall" Cats hiss and growled in anger. "But, i have thought that five warriors come to the gathering tonight and the rest stay back to protect the kits, queens, and elders. Brightflame, Ravenfang, Whitepelt, Roseheart, and Dustpelt will come, including Icepaw" Oakstar jumped off the oak and gathered his patrol.

Nightpaw padded up to Icepaw. "Please be careful" He croaked. Nightpaw nuzzled Icepaws pelt for comfort.

Icepaw gave him a lick in return. "I will be" She promised.

**MWHAHAHA cliff hangers, got to love them ^.^ please write a review, i need more motivation, and if you do i will post it on my next chapter :P i will cheek my messaging everyday, so don't feel left out!**


	6. The Gathering

**Chapter 6**

As Icepaw left the camp, she felt alone. Brightflame was in front of her, but he didn't talk. Oakstar was mumbling about the prophecy.

Brightflame slowed down his pace until it matched Icepaws. "Whats the matter?" He asked.

Icepaw narrowed her eyes. "Nothing"

Brightflame glared at her. "Icepaw, i'm your mentor, you can tell me anything"

"Fine!" She hissed. "It is only my second day as an apprentice and i already have a prophecy, warriors will die, and i don't know any moves. I am useless to the clan. That's whats wrong!" Icepaw growled.

Brightflame nodded but didn't talk. Icepaws eyes widened once she saw the Great Willow, were the cat had the gatherings. It was a big tree with a bunch of white fluffies everywhere.

"Wow" Icepaw gasped "It's beautiful"

Once Icepaw and the rest of the patrol were up and into the clearing of the willow, the leaders jumped onto the great rock.

"Quite!" Dapplestar yowled.

All the cats gathered beneath the Great rock and waited.

Tawnystar, of Shadowclan, stepped forward. "This newleaf has brought great prey, kits, and more warriors. All is well in Shadowclan" Tawnystar took a step back while Blackstar, of Riverclan, came forth.

"One of our elders has passed, Rattail" The Shadowclan cats looked at the ground in heard of the elders name. "But other than that, newleaf has brought good prey" Blackstar took a step back and Dapplestar, of Windclan, took a step forward.

"Stonepaw has been found dead at the Riverclan borer" Dapplestar hissed. The Riverclan cats bristled at the Windclan cats.

"Are you accusing my warriors of their loyalty?" Blackstar hissed. Dapplestar took a step forward, with unsheathed claws.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" Oakstar jumped between Dapplestar and Blackstar. Blackstar narrowed his eye and padded to the opposite side of Dapplestar. "Now" Oakstar mewed. "Thunderclan has bad news. Icepaw had a dream, a prophecy, a dark force is coming to Thunderclan, warriors will die, leaders will fall"

Blackstar snorted "And hedgehogs can fly" Dapplestar and Tawnystar gave him a glare and perked there ears to Oakstar.

"I say we have all the clan unite against this force!" Oakstar yowled. Mews of agreement rose from the clans.

Blackstar stepped forward. "Riverclan will not fight with you, Oakstar" He hissed. "We will not fight your battles, Riverclan is leaving, this gathering is over" Blackstar jumped off the rock and padded to his clan. Dapplestar and Tawnystar did the same.

Oakstar jumped off and padded to Icepaw. "I'm sorry Icepaw" Oakstar grumbled. "the leaders wouldn't listen"

"It's ok, it doesn't really mat-" Icepaw was cut off by a screech near Windclan. Icepaw looked over and saw a warrior she-cats limp body.

"Moonheart!" A tom ran up to the she-cat. "Moonheart... don't go... don't leave me... we were going to have kits, like you always wanted... wake up Moonheart, please... don't go" The tom barred his muzzle into Moonheart pelt.

"Stop it Breezetail" Dapplestar look at the dead Moonheart. "She's gone.."

Icepaw padded up to Moonheart and looked at the she-cat. Moonheart had a claw mark on her neck, and it was oozing out blood.

"Who did this?!" Breezetail looked up at the cats around Moonheart. "WHO!? Was it you?" Breezetail was looking at a black tom, the tom shook his head in astonishment. "Was it you" This time Breezetail was looking at Icepaw. Icepaw was staring at Moonheart breathless and wide eyed. "It was you, wasn't it"

Breezetail unsheathed his claws and lashed his tail. "I'm going to kill you!" Breezetail lunched at Icepaw, he hooked his claws around her scruff and threw her to the hard ground. Pain shot up Icepaws leg as Breezetail bit into it. Breezetail threw her to the ground again. He pinned her and brought sheathed claws to her neck.

Cats were looking at him, Brightfame took a step forward.

"You take another step and she dies" Breezetail warned, his sheathed claws still on her neck. "All i need to do is unsheathe my claws and shes a goner" Breezetail hissed.

Brightflame took a step back. "Don't hurt her" Brightflame whispered. "She has done nothing wrong" Breezetail tightened his grip on Icepaws neck making her not breath.

"Breezetail stop" Dapplestar took a step forward. "She has done nothing, i saw her over by Oakstar when this happened" Dapplestar took another step forward. Breezetail tightened it even more, Icepaws lungs were fighting for air. icepaw squirmed to try and get loose, but he had a grip like steel.

"This isn't what Moonheart would of wanted" Dapplestar said calmly, taking another step."Just let her go, it is so simple, just let her go" Dapplestar took another step forward.

"You don't know what Moonheart would've wanted" Breezetail snarled, he unsheathed his claws and Icepaw could feel the claws rip through her skin and into her neck. She blacked out.

Brightflame ran forward, knocking Breezetail off of Icepaw. Dapplestar held Breezetail down while the med cats rushed toward Icepaw.

"Blackrose! is she ok!? please tell me shes ok!" Brightflame ran to Icepaws side.

"She has a broken leg, and her neck is still bleeding, but i think she will live" Blackrose grabbed more cob-web and put it on Icepaws neck.

"Bring her back to camp" Oakstar hissed. Brightflame and Ravenfang grabbed Icepaws scruff and dragged her back to the camp.


End file.
